Horn D'oeuvres - Adult RWBY
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: A set of four works, based on the designs of Sakimichan's aged up RWBY girls.
1. Professor Rose

"So you DID do what I taught you!" Ruby cheered. Her smile beamed brighter than the sunset blaring in through the window. Across her desk, her former student-turned Huntsmen rubbed the back of his head. He'd missed his favorite teacher exuberant personality, though she'd never worn something so..._ striking _before.

"Uh, Ms-" he started, only for her to cut him off.

"Ruby - you're not my student anymore, and we're equals as Hunters, aren't we?"

"Okay. Ruby. So what's with the ah...the new clothes?"

She glanced down at her 'semester break' attire. "Oh this? It's my old outfit from after the assault on Vale...er, the second one. How's it look?"

* * *

"Mmph! Mmmmph!"

Ruby pulled back and panted out, "T-That good, huh?"

His answer was to seize his former teacher's mouth again. She threw her arms around his back and reached up to squeeze the back of his head. His chest pushed against her erect, covered nipples.

Professor Rose was pushed back against her whiteboard until her ass squeezed against the marker shelf. She felt his arm wrap around her back to push himself closer to her shapely body. His blatant arousal rubbed against her crotch, beneath her short skirt.

It was quite an elaborate setup for something so blatant - the corset and heels alone would've gotten her fired on the spot if she hadn't have come onto campus with a long coat. She certainly didn't plan to wear this after hearing he _might _be coming back to Beacon for a visit. Not at all.

Professor Rose loved all her students equally...mostly, there were a few meatheads that needed a little more tenderizing from time to time. But she always had a soft spot for the gifted types - the kind that worked their asses off to get to the top and fought tooth and nail to stay up there. Like the one that was grinding against her dripping crotch, right now.

She felt him push her skirt up, exposing her lacy, side-tie panties. His fingers pushed them aside and exposed her gushing wet pussy. This was getting intense - fraternizing on academy grounds was something that, as a teacher, she should be firmly against.

_'...Eh, he was always a cute guy, and he was one of my best students.' _

Her legs shuffled apart, letting him jab into her hot, needy twat. She hissed into his mouth as he forced her folds aside. His pace was brisk, pumping in and out of her sex with soft, wet slaps. Her gargled moans echoed between their mouths. _"Mooooh, shooo guuuuud." _

Her lustful coos spurred him on, driving him to make his sinful dream a reality. Even in her usual, classy attire back then, Professor Rose was the source of many a young man's dormitory desire. To think that the only thing he'd have needed to do was wait a year...it made all those nights worth it.

_Thunk thunk thunk _

Her boots knocked against the wall with every thrust. Ruby's hands reached down to grip the board's shelf for dear life. Her younger lover pushed up until he was on his tiptoes against the taller woman. "R-Ruby, I'm so close."

_"Aah! M-Me to-oooo!" _

Her shriek echoed through the classroom as he knocked her into a mind-melting climax. Her tight walls squeezed his dick, coaxing out all the cum and repressed desires that he'd built up for her since his first day at Beacon. He stumbled back, out of her stuffed folds and back against her desk for support.

Ruby gasped for breath, silver eyes lidded with need. Her hands pulled apart her white top and ripped it clean off her chest. Her lacy black bra was struggling to hold back her tits. Her pebbly nipples were clearly outlined against the material.

"P-Professor Rose-" He was cut off by her finger on his lips.

"Hush. You need some remedial lessons...on the desk - now."

* * *

_"Hah! Hah! Hah! _C-Come on, put your ba-aah!-k into it!"

Her coaching pushed him beyond his aching limits. His hips rose to meet her crashing ass, creating a thunderous clap that tore through the classroom. The cool light of dusk hung just outside, beyond the sanctuary of light that was their den of lust.

Her papers had long since fallen to the ground, giving the two space to rut with utterly wanton abandon. She'd long since lost track of time, or even cared if anyone else was still on campus to catch them. Neither one cared.

His focus was on her. The sweat that flew from her perfect skin with every stroke. The way her breasts heaved and bounced with every thrust. The sounds pouring from her outstretched lips as she tilted her head back and screamed. And he joined her.

"EEEYAAH!"

She slammed down on him, accepting yet more of his rich, potent spunk. Her womb was packed with his seed, stuffed tighter than her sister's tits in whatever unfortunate bra Yang would've tried to wear. It left her so warm. So full.

So hungry for more.

Ruby pulled her hips up and off his cock. She let his load pour out of her pussy and drizzle over his half-hearted erection. The sight of his sweaty, flushed teacher perched over him like that was certainly enticing...but his body was loudly protesting against further indulgence.

"I-I think that's enou-"

Ruby cut him off by pulling him up into another wet, fiery kiss. Her tongue swabbed the inside of his mouth, collecting all his spit to send down her choker-clad throat. The one constant of all her years, and something he'd long since yearned to see bulge out of her cock-stuffed gullet.

She pulled back, exposing the lustful tempest in her silver eyes. "Not even close - you still have the rest of the chapter to go through...plus the oral exam and _ass _istance material to to deal with. After that, lunch. Tomorrow."

Professor Rose might love all her students, but that didn't mean she wasn't an absolute slave driver.


	2. Executive Schnee

Weiss looked up from her scroll and offered the intern a small but genuine smile. The light from her pad illuminated her face in the half-lit, mostly empty conference hall. "I can assure you - the parties involved with this will be brought to justice. You've done my company a great service, young man."

The little rabbit faunus nodded at her praise, offering his own thin grin in return. Her mood dropped as she adopted her usual face of stoic professionalism "I trust you will be quiet about this...as well as the _other_ thing you saw?"

"I-I-I...I, I mean, that shouldn't be a p-problem, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss wasn't wholly convinced, especially not with the way he squirmed and tried to hide his pants. Her keen eyes honed in on him, and the possibilities of an additional _service_ he could offer her.

Money didn't need to buy silence, after all...

* * *

"Ah Ah! M-Miss Schne-eeeee!"

The former huntress merely cooed in response, running her hair through his head. Occasionally her fingers would brush his fauns ears, making the long, fluffy ears twitch in response. Otherwise they were flopping wildly along with the rest of his feverish body as he pumped in her ass.

Weiss pushed his head close, burying him in her small little hills. They'd grown since her days at Beacon, but were still not really anything to write home about. But she'd long since lost her concerns for her body - not when she was among the most powerful women in all the kingdoms.

She'd planned this all to a tee, especially after the intern had caught her 'unwinding' from a long stressful meeting with her favorite knight construct plowing her butt. A feverish night had broken away to a calm, calculated morning as she called him to the central meeting room for a private meeting. It just so happened that she'd also chosen to wear one of her old dresses that showed off her simple cups and shapely legs that same day…

But that was then, and this was now - now that she had his little body pressed against the glass walls of the conference room. His taller superior straddled against him and ramming down on his dick. He wasn't even twice as big or potent as her 'usual' fiare, but there was still a certain quaintness in the dynamics of power between them.

"Ooh, that's it - go a little faster," she demanded. The intern compiled and almost doubled his pace, much to her shock. His little hands gripped her hips as he pounded her down on his girth. The friction of his cock in her ass was actually starting to burn again - just the way she liked it.

She pushed down on him, sending him further into the cold glass. The faunus gasped at her frankness and squirmed. His shoulder accidentally tapped the holographic privacy controls for the boardroom.

'_Oh hell…'_

Weiss winced as the glass depolarized, revealing the interior of the compromised boardroom to the outside. Luckily the foyer was mostly empty...mostly, save for two conversing employees that turned in shock at their boss's antics.

The CEO made eye contact with her employees. Slowly, she reached for the controls and re-engaged the privacy settings. The glass polarized and once more concealed her. And her young subordinates lascivious display.

Weiss wasn't concerned that the duo would speak out - she had full, complete confidence that they weren't foolish enough to try and pull anything against her. Especially not with a very public corporate execution looming on the horizon. Still, she'd be remiss to let the incident happen again, and locked down the controls before she leaned in to his flopping ear. _"Take me to the table."_

The intern yelped at her sudden command, but promptly obeyed. Weiss let him guide them back, still plowing her ass in the process. He shuffled in his discarded pants until her butt touched the cool glass of the long conference table, like she wanted.

The Ceo reclined back until her body was flat against the table, with her legs dangling off. She rolled her hips, keeping him active and aroused in her rear. His hands wrapped around her sides and squeezed the top of her bubble butt.

"Hmm..You know, I could always use a personal assistant - someone that'd be willing to run my errands or compile my notes. Put up with me for long, _long _days and nights... Maybe you'd be interested?"

She rolled her hips back to spur him to keep thrusting. Her heel-clad toes tapped against the cold tiles after every loud _clap_.

Weiss continued. "I can assure you, there'd be quite the benefits behind it - better insurance, more clearance. You'd be spending a _lot_ of time with a world-class CEO of one of the biggest companies of the world."

The CEO suddenly grabbed his wrists and pulled herself up. Her flushed, sweaty face hovered before him, letting him see the way her disheveled hair clung to her old scar. _"I'd even give you a private tour of my house - especially my bedroom. Sound good?"_

He nodded

_"Good. Now cum."_

He promptly complied.

Weiss' eyes fluttered shut as she felt quick, thick ropes of faunus cum in her ass. Her tight rear stayed sealed, retaining every dollop of syrupy spunk shooting up her bowels. He shoulders pressed against the clear table, leaving streaks from her buttchecks and shoulders behind.

The intern collapsed atop her, gasping for breath. His boss felt her breath escape, but managed to keep herself composed. She relaxed her legs and let them drop. Her nails reached up and ruffled his ears in a way that would just cap out this HR nightmare.

"Just think about it. I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

She knew he would, as would the pair of employees that were back at their stations working double time and denying that they ever saw a thing outside the conference room.

Weiss Schnee, CEO of SDC, ran a tight ship after all.


	3. Commisoner Belladonna

Blake glanced at the perp's file. Her white coat wrapped firmly around her body, displaying the badge that marked her as a commissioner for Vale's security and police force. A far cry position from her extremist, wild youth, but she took to the role well enough. It helped that she knew how to persuade some kids before they went down a very, very dark path.

Speaking of, that was the young man she was dealing with right now - young, dumb, and with a head full of clouded, muddled thoughts. The kind that could attract Grimm if things kept going the way they did.

The little delinquent was pouting in his cell as he watched the shapely commissioner go over his entire rap sheet. The faunus finally clicked her teeth and shook her head. "One more incident and you're getting escalated to a jail sentence. Not good…"

"Hmph!"

The ex-huntress sighed at his antics. Ordinarily she'd just shrug and let the juvie side handle this matter, but a certain little facet convinced her this was worth working overnight, after the rest of her staff had gone home. "One of Ruby's kids, and I doubt she let a bad apple through…"

"Yeah? Does your file also mention how much I _hated_ that sadist?"

Said 'sadist's' teammate cocked her eyebrow at his assessment before grinning. "Oh? Well alright then. Guess I won't feel so bad about this then."

The commissioner tapped her scroll and spoke aloud. "Override- disconnect all recordings until next prompt. Access code **\- 09202018**"

**"Acknowledged."**

The delinquent was now a little anxious. "W-What the hell's that abou-ooooo?!"

Blake's hand squeezed his groin between the bars, she kept her passive face locked on him as he bowled over into her grip. "Simple -you're acting out, and I need some relief. You scratch my back, I make sure you don't get your little ass split in Vale's prison. Sound fair?"

"S-Sounds like an abuse of power."

The commissioner nodded with a thin smirk. "Smart kid. Now drop your pants."

* * *

"G-goddamnit!"

The perps' fists tightened around the bars. His feet struggled to balance on the shallow support bar about middway between the floor and roof. Commissioner Belladonna's head bobbed against his girth, still firmly on her high heels. She'd made it blatantly clear that he was gonna be doing the work, and he was almost eager to obey.

Blake's frown was covered by her stuffed lips. Her jaw felt sore as he sawed between her cheeks, rubbing aginst her flailing tounge. She couldn't deny that he had the girth, that was clear as day.

The problem was...he was small - smaller than she'd anticipated. he wasn't gonna make it down her throat, or even have a chance of grinding against her full, plump booty. Her nose was already jabbing against his crotch, and she couldn't even feel him bumping the back of her mouth.

Maybe he was top shit in whatever delinquent group he ran with, but for a woman who'd taken far, far more impressive dicks from human and faunus alike… _'Well, not like I was gonna be boasting about this one anyway…' _she sighed.

Still, the commissioner had a mission - a thinly veiled excuse to frisk a perp for her own, selfish benefits. She'd deal with this short changing and make sure his rehabilitation was as through as possible.

_"Mmph! Mmph!"_

Blake bobbed her head, sucking on the shaft caught between her lips. Her faunus ears twitched with every coarse groan and subdued curse that passed his lips. She didn't really bother to experiment, not when it was clear that this punk was already past the point of no return.

"F-Fucking cummin'"

Her mouth was stuffed with cum - copious, salty cum. Blake didn't really mind the taste, but wasn't in a hurry to stop it from sliding down her throat and into her grumbling stomach. _'Knew I should've grabbed something to eat...though that's what the bar WAS supposed to be for.'_

She pulled off his cock, leaving a little dollap of cum hanging from her lips. The spent delinquent slid down the bars, gasping for breath. There was no denying that the woman was by far the best lay he'd had...all three of them so far. _'Heh, and all I had to do was wash outta Beacon for this? Worth it!'_

Blake stepped back, eying the prone young man. She reached up and unbuttoned her jacket before letting it slide off her shoulders. His eyes honed on the black tattoo on her shoulder before he gawked at the rest of her attire. "The hell uniform is that?!"

Blake glanced down at her crop top and tight pants before shrugging. _'A reminder that I could've been out enjoying the night, you little shit._ "Perks of power, kid."

Blake reached down and undid the buckle on her belt. She zipped down her pants and struggled to roll them off her shapely hips. A simple black garter and basic white lace panties greeted his sight. For added measure, the commissioner also unzipped her top and let her matching white bra pop out.

She let him get an eyeful of her underwear before turning and presenting her full ass. Her fingers hooked the sides and rolled down her panties, exposing both holes. "Well? I'm waiting…"

"W-Wha?"

Blake rolled her eyes at his ineptitude before spelling it out plain. "You're gonna need to put more into it than that - I'm still not convinced you're actually rehabilitated. So get it back up and pick a hole. Depending on how you do, I may give you a reward...maybe."

That jarred him to action, and he quickly slammed against the bars with his hard cock waving near her loins. She offered him a thin smirk before leaning back.

Tampering with surveillance equipment. Illicit, sexual relations with a suspect. Fraternization on precinct grounds. All crimes that went unheeded in the lens of the inert cameras of the holding cell.

Crime just came too easily to Commisioner Belladonna sometimes.


	4. Mistress Xiao Long

"You guys suck at this, you know that?"

Yang crossed her arms and sneered at the mass of bodies around her. Just another group of hapless thugs that couldn't recognize a huntress when they saw one, and mistook her dismemberment for weakness.

She brushed off her bare shoulder, letting her tattoo ripple on her skin. Her coat was a ways away, having been discarded shortly after the fun had begun. Her mechanical hand silently whirred as she brought it up to flick away her hair.

Another day, another bar trashed in the process, with her as the last woman standing.

Except she wasn't the last _person_ standing this time. Turns out she'd missed some snot-nosed brat, clearly still a novice at this whole thing. She watched him adopt a shaky stance with a raised brow and hands on her hips.

"So what's your call, kid? Gonna take a knee, or put up?" Yang's sneer sent a tremble down the little punk's back, but he held firm. Seeing him stand his ground made her grin even more until it threatened to split her face. "Well okay…"

_Click. THUNK!_

Her mechanical arm crashed against the ground, taking half of Ember Celica with it. Yang ignored his bewildered expression and simply raised her real hand. Her fingers came together in a bone popping fist. "...Then let's have some fun with it."

* * *

_Ooh! Oh! Ooooh!_

Yang's nails dug into his shoulders. Her boot-clad toes pushed against the cracked floor as she drove his weary, beaten body into the ground. The wraps around her boobs unraveled as she bounced along his dick. "F-Fuck - at least you've got something of value," she literally spat at him.

Her tattered top and hip-hugging jeans had been torn off her shapely, rock-hard body. Meat-grinding abs and wide, baby-baking thighs rippled with every thrust. Her ass rippled and clapped against his balls with blinding speed.

Yang grabbed one of his feet and bent his leg straight back. The punk growled in pain and choked out. "F-Fuck, you sadistic bitch…"

The huntress over him grinned at his words - no sense being ashamed of the truth. If he'd just kept his nose clean, she could've at least been a little more playful to him...but she had no tolerance for bandits, especially not utterly shitty ones.

She leaned down, pushing her jiggling breasts closer to his captivated eyes. Yang licked her lips and cooed out, "Still have some fight in you? Hmm...I think i like that."

She slammed her hips down and pressed her full, hard muscle on his body. Each thrust led to a grunt of agony as he endured the weight of a hardened Huntress. "_Huph huph huph..._I could use a little brat like you - punchable face, crumples like a wet bag. Perfect material for an insider."

Without slowing down, Yang reached up and plucked a few long, golden hairs out of her scalp. Her eyes blazed red, but she kept her cool as she tossed them into his squirming fingers. She reached over and pulled up his scroll before quickly pounding in a new contact - for _'Momma_.'

"So here's what you're gonna do - tell your boss that you managed to pull a few of these out. That should get you some points and maybe a cheap lay or two. Keep your mouth shut and outta trouble. Then once a month, you give your momma a call and tell her what this raggedy-ass little group have been up to. You lot keep your heads down and I may look the other way...maybe."

Yang dropped the scroll on his chest before bringing her knuckle right up to his wide eyes and activated Ember Celica. "Otherwise, this fist? It won't just be directed at a few weakass Beringal. Got it?"

He swiftly nodded, smacking the back of his head against the cracked floor. She gave him a mocking smile and patted his cheek. The cold steel of her gauntlet rubbed against his ankle. "Good boy - you're gonna work out juuuust fine."

She paused long enough to adjust her hips, sticking her boots in his face. His legs fell limp behind her, giving her time to flex and wrap her calves around his back. She pulled off the rest of her wraps and let her boobs bounce free. "Now sit back and let momma take her first payment out of your balls."

Yang's thighs flexed as she rode against his cock. Her hips rolled and crashed against the punk's lap. Her hand squeezed his shoulder as she felt him flail beneath her.

Her new friend's eyes were locked squarely on her massive tits. The way both halves of her chest crashed and smacked together, actually leaving marks behind. She remained utterly nonpulsed - being totally used to how her puppies worked.

Her ass clapped down on his sore loins. Her pussy squeezed his cock, eager to drain his balls dry. She was fired up...and he was ready to burn out.

"Hah! Hah! G-Gonna cum?" she chided him. His whimpers were all the answer she needed. "You better hope this fills m-eeeEYAAA!"

_CRUNCH_

Her thighs crushed his hips. Her fist pulled his shoulder until he mercifully passed out from the pain. His dick acted on its own and filled her womb with cum, packing her so tight she felt it bubbling in her core. Yang's head tipped back and let a hiss of content escape her teeth.

Things went quiet, save the pathetic whimpers and moans of the other bandits. The huntress blew her hair out of her face and looked down at her work. A few cracked ribs and a sprained shoulder - he'd live.

Yang rose up, not even caring that her gushing pussy was on full display. She recovered her jacket and her arm before tossing a few lien cards at the bar. The huntress walked out, nude, sweaty, but still raring to go. The foundations rattled as her motorcycle roared to life.

Another day for Mistress Xiao Long.


End file.
